


"A Forgotten Promise" ~ Yuri!!! On Ice AU

by shy_katsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Danger, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Smut, Vikturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_katsudon/pseuds/shy_katsudon
Summary: This work is posted also to Wattpad under the same username, so please do not report, because I am the same personThis is a secret agents AU where Viktor and Yuri K. work undercover as ice skaters, I hope you'll enjoy it~ !





	1. Prologue

Yuri Katsuki has been a spy for a few years now. He's been respected and often recommended because of his ability to avoid troubles and solving cases with minimal number of casualties. But now, tired of constant preassure, he decides to retire. He sent the right papers to the organization he's been working for, but they never got back to him... He thought that he's dismissed.  
Yuri has loved ice skating ever since he was little, he's been practicing his entire life. Once he even made it to the Grand Prix in Sochi! But then his dog died before the competition...that got him stressed, binge-eating and messing up his performance, taking last place, not qualifying to the next round. A little broken, he came back home after graduating from college. He was happy though, because he was convinced that his "agent" life was over. He was ready to finally settle down. At the age of 23, Yuri was hoping for some rest and good fun...maybe even some friends? Relationships? He was ready to start again.  
But, some people were just not meant for the "ordinary" life.  
Everything changed, when a certain individual visited his family home with quite shocking news...  
"Hello, Yuri, starting today I will be your new coach! And you will be my partner in crime." Ice cold blue eye winked at him playfully.  
Viktor Nikiforov....?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri stared at the slim, manly figure laying before him. Viktor Nikiforov... He's been his idol for as far as the male could remember. Even before he started working for the agency, he has already been watching the young Nikiforov debut on the ice. He never failed to surprise him... neither this time.  
Suddenly a silent sneeze was heard. Yuri looked down. His idol slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times and sat up. The cloth covering him came a little loose and fell off of his shoulder, exposing pretty much flawless, milk skin. The Russian sighed and mumbled.  
\- "Hungry..." -  
\- "R-right! What would you like to eat?" - Yuri smiled, still a little confused.  
\- "What do you like to eat? As your coach, I want to know what you like." - He smiled gently.  
\- "W-well..." - the raven mumbled, blushing.  
\- "I like pork cutlet bowls the most..." -  
\- " Then I'd like that" - Viktor nodded. Yuri called for his mother and asked her to prepare the dish. When the woman left the room, smile on the Russian's face faded in a blink of an eye. He looked focused, almost cold.  
\- "Yuri, we need to talk." - even his voice sounded different now. The younger male sighed and sat down, facing him.  
\- "Yes, we do... Why are you here? From what you have said, I persume the agency sent you..." - he pouted and looked down.  
\- "But, I said I'm retiring..." -  
\- "No! Wait." - Viktor blushed after realising he raised his voice.  
\- "Sorry... I just want you to know that this mission... is going to be your last one." - He smiled again.  
\- "The same goes for me..." - He chuckled.  
\- "I'm too old now, so they don't want me anymore. I was assigned to you, because we're both ending our carriers." -  
\- "Okay, but what's the mission? Another assasination?" - It wouldn't be the first time Yuri was offered eliminating the agency's enemy. He never accepted any of these offers though. He never killed anyone. He wasn't able to take someone's life away, nor did he understand how others could.  
\- "No." - Viktor smiled again.  
\- "Don't worry, it's most likely you won't have to kill anyone. Our task will be to simply keep an eye on a certain individual, stop him from getting into trouble and, if possible, catch a traitor..." - the Russian's gaze became a little distant this time.  
\- "It's not going to be easy... That's why I am here to help you... I will help you and everything will be alright... We are going to be alright..." - His eyes seemed to pierce the distance, as if looking for an answer, or assurance. Yuri didn't say anything for a while. He just sat there, watching him. He looked a little different up close. His hair was a little messier, his eyes were in a deeper shade of blue. And the way he looked this time... it was all so different. Suddenly, Yuri felt as if something has changed. His eyes rested on Viktor's hands. They looked soft and gentle. Long, slim fingers perfectly matched his entire body. The raven looked at his face again. He wasn't as much as a god to him anymore. He was just as human as he was. The male realised he is not as anxious as he thought he would be. No, now that Viktor was sitting right in front of him, he wanted to get to know him better. He wanted to meet him at his level. A dream, that he once lost, has returned again. But he wasn't afraid now...  
\- "Yuri...? Is everything okay?" - A beautiful,  yet calm voice was heard. Yuri's cheeks turned red instantly, after he realised that Viktor had already snapped back from wherever he dozed off. Now he was looking at the raven with a slight smirk.  
\- "Yyyy...uhmm..." - Yuri's hands got uncomfortably sweaty.  
\- "Dinner is ready!" - Suddenly his mom entered the room, carrying a huge bowl. She placed it on the table before Viktor, who immediately took a bite of the juicy pork cutlet.  
\- "WHOA! AMAZING!" - He gasped and a girn lit up his face. Yuri thought, that this kind of smile also suited him beautifuly. His face wasn't marked with any wrinkles, which was also quite beautiful, considering his age.  
\- "So delicious... Is this what Gods eat?" - Viktor kept on mumbling with his mouth full. Yuri blushed, feeling his heart skip a beat. This man...

*

( In the evening)

After unpacking all the boxes Viktor dragged along with him in the little guest room, the Russian went out to take a bath in the onsen. He even asked Yuri to join him, but the male refused awkwardly. He still was anxious whenever his idol was around. Instead, he was told to wait untill he finishes bathing. They still needed to talk. Yuri sat on the edge of the beautifully made bed. He was in charge of preparing a room for the famous Nikiforov. Everything had to be perfect. He looked around and a soft smile appeared on his face. "I think Viktor will like it in here..." He thought to himself.  
Suddenly the door opened. Yuri's cheeks went pink after he saw Viktor enter the room in just a short, green kimono. The half-naked male sat on the bed beside him and looked at his pink face with a slight smirk.  
\- "So, Yuri~" - Viktor's voice was so nice, the Japaneese slowly started to doze off.  
\- "Would you mind sleeping with me?" - Yuri snapped back in a second and stared at the oh-so-innocently smiling male.  
\- "W-what?" - He stuttered, his face turned red now.  
\- "Yuri..." - Viktor slowly stood up and walked in front of the raven. He kneeled down, so that they could face each other. He gently took his hand and caressed it slightly. His ice cold eyes were intensly locked with the Japaneese's hazel ones. He could feel Yuri's hand getting a little sweaty under his touch. A silent chuckle escaped his mouth. He knew he was at an advantage. The raven looked so cute... His cheeks were in a shade of crimson red, his body was slightly trembling. He looked so pure and innocent... He was exactly what Viktor longed for. He knew it from the very moment he first saw him skate.  That evening at the last competition... He won, while Yuri took the last place. He probably had no idea, but Viktor actually saw his performance from the backstage. It truly wasn't an adimrable one, but there was one significant detail that caught his attention. No matter, how many times  he would fall, Yuri always got back up and kept on fighting till the very end. His spirit seemed to be so untainted with failures, yet there he was, compeletly defeated, bowing with a smile on his face. Viktor secretly kept on thinking about that moment, he couldn't forget his face, he couldn't also stand the weird feeling of wanting more of it. He flew to Japan right after he saw the video of Yuri skating to his routine. He was sure now. He was sure that he can have Yuri... He can have him all to himself.  
\- "Oh Yuri, I only want to get to know you a little better..." - Viktor giggled.  
\- "...I thought we could talk longer, since you wouldn't have to leave to your own bed. It's just faster this way." - He smiled happily and winked at the still blushing raven.  
\- "You know I would never try to do anything bad to you right? After all, you're my partner now..." - He stood up, just to lay on the other side of the bed. He patted the empty place next to him. He looked into the male's eyes again and said in a sweet tone.  
\- "Yuri...please...? " - Yuri's blush faded now. He rolled his eyes and rested next to his idol.  
\- "If you think this will help in any way I will stay here...this time." - He turned off the lights in the room and turned around, so that Viktor could see only his back. Even though it was dark in the room now, Yuri couldn't help but want to hide the blush that constantly kept on invading his cheeks. "How did I end up like this...?"  
\- "Yuri." - The raven shivered after he heard a soft whisper right next to his ear.  
\- "V-Viktor?" - He stuttered. How didn't he feel when the other male came so close?!  
\- "We were supposed to talk about our mission." -  
\- "Yes, that's right. Please tell me what's my task." -  
\- "Yuri." -  
\- "Viktor?" -  
\- "It's our task." - The raven gasped, surprised.  
\- "Y-yes, right." - Yuri was a little confused now. Viktor was acting differently towards him than how he expected him to.  
\- "The person we have to keep an eye on is the new senior skater, Yuri Plisetsky. Have you met him before?" -  
\- "Yes, we bumped into each other in Sochi..." - Yuri would rather forget this short, however unpleasant meeting he had with the blonde "Russian Punk".  
\- "So you probably have realised by now, he is one troublesome kid, am I right?" -  
\- "Yes." -  
\- "Okay, now the second part of the task - last week a few senior agents have retired for good. A few days later, agency suffered great loses because of an unexpected attack, a sabotage of one of the important missions. It is certain that the leader of the sabotage was a former agent, because all men he sent there were armed with guns stolen from our arsenal. They shot everyone, except one man. When he came back to the agency, he said that this was all intended. The enemy wanted us to know that he was one of us. Our leaders suspect an attempt of revenge. Still though, we don't know the identity of the person behind all this, nor the exact target of their revenge. So, our task is to find them and capture them, before they go any further." -  
\- "I understand. But, what is the link between these two tasks?" - Yuri asked.  
\- "The agency wouldn't combine these tasks into one mission if there wasn't a link, right?" -  
\- "Quite right, Yuri." - Viktor whispered in a sleepy tone.  
\- "Plisetsky is the suspected target. That's all there is to it. It will be mainly your task to investigate the situation further and try to confirm or deny that. I will lead the operation of capturing the traitor." - Viktor yawned.  
\- "Copy that." - Yuri also yawned.  
\- "I should go to my bed... you will feel uncomfortable like this." - As soon as he started getting up, a hand firmly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down. He gasped, suprised and whispered.  
\- "Umm... Viktor?" -  
\- "Stay. Please... don't leave." - A silent whisper escaped the Russian's mouth. Yuri couldn't help but smile softly at those words. He layed down again.  
\- "Tomorrow we will create the right schedule..." - Viktor gasped once more and his breathing slowed down. Yuri closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to dreamland. Yet, it was empty this time, since everything escaped. It escaped and became reality, laying right next to him.  
"It feels good... to be needed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Yuri!!! On Ice fanfiction. I definitly enjoyed writing it hehe. I love this fandom and this pairing, it's just so perfect in my eyes...  
> Well, if you did enjoy, please make sure to leave kudos and share :3 All the updates on the next chapters will appear on my instagram account ~ shy_katsudon  
> I'm really excited about this story, I hope I will be able to satisfy all your fujoshi needs haha. This chapter was quite light, but don't worry, their relationship gets more intimate, just as in the anime ;)  
> Thank you guys so much for all the support I got so far


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight softly caressed Yuri's eyelids. He shut his eyes, wrinkled his nose and turned to the other side of the bed. Something tickled his nose, he felt as if his body was heavier. He drifted off to sleep again.

*

The sharp sound of an alarm echoed in Yuri's ears. The raven blinked a few times. He could see sun shining through the blinds on his window, welcoming another lovely day. Suddenly, a flashback of last night invaded him in a form of crimson blush on his cheeks. He slowly turned around to look at the other side of the bed, where Viktor was still sound asleep, compeletly not minding the still ringing alarm.   
His hair was a mess, his face looked calm, a slight smirk shaped his soft lips. The color of his skin was really pale, but not in a bad way, it looked literally as if it was bathed in milk, smooth and soft. His slightly shaking hand automaticly reached out to his cheek. He knew it wasn't decent, but he also couldn't help the urge to touch him. Guess it is still difficult to believe that the five consecutive world champion is sleeping with him in one bed. How did he even grab his attention? Yuri have never thought there was something special about him. He thought he was just an average boy with big dreams, chasing them desperately, just like we all do. Lack of faith and positivity we're dragging him down day by day, ever since the last competition ended. And now, out of nowhere, his greatest idol skated into his life, ready to be his partner in crime, while also his coach. He seemed happy about both decisions...  
Suddenly everything turned upside down. Yuri felt the sheets beneath him. He looked up and instantly drowned in the ice cold eyes of Viktor's. The male was on top of him, staring shamelessly into his eyes with that foolish grin on his face. He leaned closer, so that their noses were touching. He mumbled quietly, his lips ever so slightly brushing the other's.  
\- "Yuri, you forgot to turn off the alarm..." - His arm reached behind the male and silenced the annoying ringing. His gaze rested upon the Japaneese's lips for a split second and then reverted to his eyes. A mischievous smirk changed into a soft smile. His hand caressed the other male's cheek and he said in a calm tone.  
\- "Good morning little piggy, how did you sleep?" - He was still sitting on top of him, his hips dangerously close to the other's.   
\- "V-Viktor... please get off of me..." - Yuri mumbled, hoping that the Russian didn't feel the doubt in his voice. Still smirking to himself, the male got off and layed on the other side of the bed.   
\- "I slept great actually. Yuri, this place is so comfortable and small and cute!" - He yawned. Yuri mumbled a shy response.  
\- "I-I'm glad you liked it... this place is my only home... I love every day I get to spend here with everyone. Agent's work is so hard... when I first signed the contract, I wasn't able to imagine that it could bring any harm to my family... but I was wrong. When I thought I had the upper hand, they slipped right through the cracks in my heart..." - He paused for a while, his eyes became a little watery.   
\- "I didn't even get to say goodbye for one last time... they shot my dog." - A sad chuckle escaped the raven's lips.  
\- "For such a long time he was my only friend..." - He coughed a few times to chase away the tears he hated so much. No more crying...there's work to be done. He got up and said.  
\- "I'll meet you at breakfast. Get dressed." - He walked out and headed to his room. Viktor sat on the bed. In the exact moment when Yuri left, everything started to blurr. Again. "How come every time I see him, everything seems so clear?" He brushed his lips with his fingers. He felt it before ~ on that night of the last competition, the banquet... From that moment, he couldn't forget. He was a forgetful man, but even though so much time passed, he couldn't let go of that memory. The memory of the feeling... which soon turned out to be not enough. He longed for his world light up again, he wanted to see clearly at least just once more. But he had no idea where to find him. The man that made a difference every time he entered the room. Ever so shy, nobody knew his true form. Nobody, but Viktor. The male smiled.  
"I can't wait to see how it is, to work with him by my side..."

*

After the breakfast, Viktor led Yuri outside for a walk.   
The cherry blossoms' scent was very intense, Viktor have never smelled something so addicting. He closed his eyes and let the sun light up his pale face. St. Petersburg was nothing like Japan. Well, maybe besides the seagulls.  
\- "Viktor?" - a shy voice was heard. The Russian smiled and opened his eyes. Yuri was looking quite adorable today. His jacket was still a little too small for his belly, cherry blossoms' petals lost their way into his hair and decided to settle there for a short while, before wind swept them away with it's slight warm touch. Sparkles danced in his eyes, he was definitly curious about something.  
\- "Yes, Yuri?" - the name slipped from his lips ever so smoothly. He liked his name, a lot actually. He didn't know why, but it sounded very familiar.  
\- "Shouldn't we start our investigation somehow?" - He looked into his eyes. Viktor also liked that about Yuri. He never looked down or avoided his gaze, even though he was definitly still intimidated by his presence. Most people just looked away. Yuri payed a lot of attention to everything he did or said. That was also quite adorable. Viktor smirked.  
\- "I'm sorry Yuri, but you can't enter the ice rink untill you lose some weight. I want you in the same condition as you were at the last competition." - He sent him one of his fakest smiles. He was a little angry. But only because Yuri didn't take care of himself. Wait, why does he even care so much...? The raven blushed after Viktor finished talking and mumbled shyly under his breath.  
\- "Y-yes." -  
Why does he even care so much...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short... I'm still not sure as to how the plot should look like. I decided to make this chapter more from Viktor's point of view. I wanted to show you what he thinks about Yuri and this entire situation... I hope you liked it ^-^  
> If you did then please don't forget to leave kudos and share, it gives me a huge boost :)


End file.
